Broken Bridges
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Danny's sent to the Broken Bridges prison where he meets a new band of people who'll change the way he looks at life. AU, all 3 CSI series crossover fanfic. Slash. Violence.
1. Who's this punk, huh?

**BROKEN BRIDGES**

_This is the first installment for my CSI crossover prison fic, 'Broken Bridges'. If I can get it the way I want, then this fic is gonna run pretty long. Oh, and to all of you lovely devotees of 'The Devil and Daniel Messer', don't worry, I'll still be working on that one along with this. I'll multitask, heheh, not really. Speaking of which, this is my second CSI related fanfiction piece. Anyways, read and review, thanks, your comments and advice are always appreciated._

_And yes, you will start seeing more of the characters later._

_Warning-This is slash, or M/M. It's also going to get much more violent with a lot more cussing and such. Maybe, if you're all good little kiddies, I'll add some male…intimacy…scenes. Oh Hell, I'd add 'em anyways._

_Disclaimer- Oh Gods, do you know what I would DO with these characters if I owned them? Well, I don't, so never mind. I only have my fanfiction and art._

_To Crystal, AKA-ClownBoy_

**Chapter 1**

Danny stared at the dirtied cement flooring as he was escorted down the aisle that led to his cell. His hands rested on his moving legs, so with each lift, the handcuffs around his wrists jingled slightly.

The guards rapped their night sticks on each of the cells that belonged to the hands that reached through the bards to grab at Danny's 'personal body parts'. He chose not to acknowledge the prisoner's obscene catcalls and wolf whistles that they threw at him, and he lifted his head high.

He wasn't gonna be one of their little bitches, no way.

The two guards that held tightly to him stopped. They were now standing in front of his new cell.

As they were unlocking the barred door, Danny noticed the man he assumed to be his cellmate lying atop a bunk bed on the mattress closest to the ceiling. The top of the guy's head was facing their direction, so it was impossible for Danny to see his face.

Danny's ears perked up at the sound of quiet harmonica tunes being played through the obnoxiously loud quarters and he noted that it was coming from his cellmate.

If it weren't such a dreary hit of reality, Danny would have chuckled at the clichéd harmonica in a jail cell bit.

Once the door was opened, the officers lightly pushed Danny into the small room and locked the door behind him.

He took in all of his surroundings, which weren't very much; four gray walls, one made out of metal poles, a bunk bed, a small, barred, of course, window, and a few other random things.

The harmonica music stopped and Danny looked in his cellmate's direction. He noticed that the man was now looking at him with green eyes that read 'interest' and smile that seemed…on the boundaries towards friendly.

The man rolled over and dropped off his bed, landing heavily to his feet. He walked a foot or two in Danny's direction before holding out his hand. Danny cringed slightly, thinking that the guy was going to hit him or something.

"Mac Taylor."

Danny blushed, feeling slightly stupid over getting worried. I mean hey, the man was only introducing himself, right? He noticed the extended hand and took hold of it, responding, "Danny Messer".

"New here, right, seeing as I've never noticed you around before?" Mac asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ooh, guys, Macky Taylor's got the new pretty boy! Hey Mac, you plan on sharin' your new fuck-toy with us?"

Mac whirled his head around in the direction of a cell about thirty feet or so across from theirs and scowled. "Idiots." He looked back at Danny.

"Uh, yeah…Just got put in." He shrugged and looked off to the side for a second.

"I see." Mac paused before continuing. "By the looks of you, I'm guessing that you've never been to any kind of prison before?" He chuckled at Danny's look of surprise and annoyance.

"How-how would you know, huh?" the boy stammered.

Mac shrugged, "I can just tell by looking at you, kid, you're a complete newbie. You can't be more than eighteen, so what'd ya do, get involved with a street gang and accidentally kill a few people and get caught? Am I right?"

Danny stood still for a moment, "Actually, you're right on my age and my crime. Cool, then you must be a psychic or somethin'."

"I must be." Mac muttered before turning and hopping back onto his bed.

Danny walked over and was about to sit down on the floor next to the bed, when Mac grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Hey kid," he said, jabbing a thumb behind him. "Why don't you make your way up here?"

Danny gave him an odd look and hesitated, "Are you plannin' something dirty?"

Mac chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I just haven't had a cellmate in a long time. I feel like talking!"

Danny loosened himself and climbed up onto the top mattress, with Mac still managing to get a good grab on his ass saying he was only helping him up.

"So, Sparky, do you actually have any tattoos on you?" Mac asked, leaning forward, a look of interest of his face.

"Sure I do." Danny rolled up his right sleeve and revealed a large, but still small, tattoo on his upper arm. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"'Tanglewood'? What the Hell's that mean?" Danny rolled his baby blues as if the man should already know.

"Duh, it was the gang I was in. See, this date here shows when I got in, and then I'll later have to add the date for when I got out." A look of pride was plastered on his scruffy, boyish face.

Mace smiled and said, "Well, that's one of the dumbest gang names I've ever been aware of." That wiped the smug look off of Danny's face and he heatedly spouted, "Oh yeah? Well, d'ya got anything better? I bet you don't."

Mac lifted up his left sleeve and briefly looked downwards at it, a quick glint of sadness flashing in his eyes. It was a picture of the American flag with the words 'U.S. Marines scrawled across it. "Got it when I first joined the Marines. See, my tattoo actually means something, unlike yours."

Danny scoffed. "Sure thing, old man."

The 'old man' smiled at his little remark, and Danny stared for a moment, taking in Mac's features.

The man had handsome, rugged features that seemed to almost fit the surrounds here. He looked almost worn, but still fighting and his emerald eyes held that same look. His hair was neat and dark, cut short around his head. He was of average height and his body was built, something that sort of intrigued the interest of Danny's libido. If it wasn't the eyes that had first attracted Danny, then it was definitely the smile. It was the smile of the Devil himself, with hints of snark, but friendliness…it almost lit up the rest of his features.

Danny was brought out of his thought when Mac gently nudged his shoulder, teasing, "What, are you planning on going through with the 'prison rape'?"

Danny's jaw dropped as he started to blush and he punched Mac's arm in a lighthearted way. "No! God, are all o' you's prison guys so filthy-minded?"

"Oh, I'm sure, but some of us have the decency not to show it."

Danny gave a quick laugh and then asked, "So…What are you in here for?"

Before Mac could answer, two guards from before came by their cell, unlocking the door. "Come on boys," said the one whose badge read 'Stokes', "Recess time."

Danny looked past Mac's shoulder and then the two of them climbed down off of the bed. They made their way towards the opening, where the cuffs were clasped back on. Danny chuckled at the guard who was putting on his cuffs; the young officer was having trouble before he managed to lock them.

"You keep laughing buddy, and I'll just have to make these cuffs tighter, heheh." Danny smirked at him.

"Easy there, Greg." Said Stokes.

Both Danny and now Mac continued to smirk as they were led out of the cell and into the mass of other 'perps', soon to be having what fun they could in the grassy yards.

As they stepped outside, some of the guys pretended that the bright sunlight blinded them, and they began to joke around screaming, 'My eyes!'. The guards just sighed and uncuffed all of them, letting the dangerous men loose onto the property.

Danny looked around at the wide range of space, taking it all in, when Mac grabbed hold of his hand. He looked back at him.

"Come with me, I want you to meet some guys."

He still held tightly to Danny's hand as he pulled him along towards a small group of guys who were staring back at him in amusement and interest.

"Who's this punk, huh?" A lightly coloured black man pointed at him with a grin.

"Danny Messer, that's who." He said, walking towards them and throwing a hand out. A tall Hispanic man took the offer and shook, saying, "Eric Delco. And these…" he pointed to the black man and then a smaller scruffy looking guy, "are Warrick Brown and Tim Speedle."

"I prefer Speed." The shorter man said.

"Well, it's nice to meet all you fellas. I'm Mac's new cellmate." Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and started rocking back and forth on his heels. "So…what's there to do around here?" He asked.

Speed looked off towards the sky and replied, lifting a finger each time he named an 'activity'. "Well, there's getting raped or shanked, uh, consensual fucking, suicide, shanking, 'recess', work…a few things, you might say.

Delco piped in with, "Basically, it's just like going to school again." The men all barked a laugh at this.

As Danny was sitting down in the grass next to the group, the guard addressed as 'Greg' came running over to them.

"Warrick! Warrick!" He hollered.

"Boy, you're gonna get your ass beat causin' all that noise!" Warrick called back at him.

"Ha, sure," he said, stopping right in front of them, catching his breath, "So, Nick and I wanted to know if you were up for tonight, huh?" At this, Warrick's cheeks seemed to redden a bit and he frowned. He looked behind Greg in the distance to see Officer Stokes smacking his forehead. He looked back at the blonde and frowned.

"I oughtta smack you." Warrick lifted his hand in mock threat, a grin spreading across his face. "And yes, I am up for tonight, so long as the Ward' ain't gonna find out."

"Great!" Greg chirped, clasping his hands together, "We'll see you then!" And with that, he bounded off towards an embarrassed Officer Stokes.

"Up for what exactly?" Danny asked innocently. Mac rolled his eyes and the other three looked at him like he was an idiot. He flinched in realization. "Oh! Oh, I get it now, sorry! That was a slow moment."

Speed snorted.

Five minutes passed as the group talked playfully with each other, until a voice barked out from the side.

"MESSER!"

Danny froze and his blue eyes widened. It felt like his heart had stopped dead on the moment that voice reached his ears. He slowly turned his head around and almost whispered, "Sonny.." He shot up from his seat as the man and a few of his 'crew' neared them.

"Hey Sonny, why're you here?" Danny asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, ya little bitch! You know exactly why were in here." Sonny growled, pointing an angry finger at Danny as he got closer.

Danny's small shoulders went up as he curled back. He didn't want to get in a fight, let alone get killed. Mac stepped over to where he now stood in front of the younger man so as to protect him from any blows.

"Back off." He simply ordered.

Sonny bristled at this. He sure as Hell wasn't gonna let some jerk interfere with his matters. "Fuck off, asshole, this ain't your business. That punk needs a lesson in betrayal, and right now, you're preventing me from teachin' that to 'im." Mac stood his ground unmoved.

Sonny's anger boiled more so, and he swung a fist at Mac's face. Mac, managing to push Danny backwards and dodge at the same time, lunged forward and slammed his assailant hard in the stomach. Sonny, still gasping for air, grabbed hold of Mac's body and pulled him to the ground. The two men started rolling around on the grass, wailing heavily on each other, screaming obscenities and threats that would make a sailor cry.

Four guards rushed over, pulling the two flailing men away from the other, saying that if they didn't calm down, they'd use force.

The men stopped their thrashing and glared daggers at each other, breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna get you late for this, you sonuvabitch." Sonny said venomously.

"Can't wait for the day, you dick." Mac spat.

The two guards holding Sonny dragged him away while Officers Greg and Stokes were set Mac down by the somewhat stirred group.

"Jesus man, calm down." Stokes said, a weak laugh escaping his lips. "Yeah, but seriously though, you got some good skills on you, man!" Greg said, practically bouncing.

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed Greg. "Were gonna be off, but just make sure you don't get into it anymore, okay?" Mac nodded curtly and the two guards left, waving briskly to Warrick who only smirked.

Danny, however, was staring at Mac as if he were his hero. "Wow, man, you didn't have to do that.."

Mac shrugged as if it weren't that big of a deal. "Well, I can't have some prick just going around thinking he can beat on my crew."

"Thank you." Danny blushed and lifted his hand to wipe away the blood that was now trickling from the man's mouth.

"Don't mention it, kid." Mac ruffled his hair and sighed. He was gonna be sore in the morning.

_Haha, SEVEN pages! That's a fanfic record for me. So, what did you think? I thought it came out pretty well. Believe me, this isn't the last of Sonny Sassone, he does play an almost major part in this whole thing. For all you Flack fans, yes, the man will be introduced in the next chapter, as will a few other characters. Ya know, that is, if you want me to update…heheh, R/R, please. By the way, if there are any spelling errors, just try your best to ignore them and not mention them to me. I'll correct them later when I have the time. By now…a cookie and a prisoner mention to those who want it. I like adding you guys._


	2. That New Transferred Guy

**Broken Bridges, Installment 2**

_Ooh, second chapter. Okay, this chapter (or at least the beginning of it) is mostly Flack-centered. This chapter also mentions some other character that I'm bringing in. Hmm. Okay, so thank you to all who bothered to review after reading. It's very much appreciated._

_  
FLACK'S AN OFFICER, NO. I was going to make him a prisoner, yes, but…I dunno, he just seemed like a better guard. But then again, I do have more plans for him, muaha! _

**Chapter 2.**

Flack stared at his surroundings and sighed. It was only his first real day on the job and he was already spat at, yelled at, slapped, and threatened.

He stood there wondering just what the Hell he had gotten himself into.

The tall New Yorker closed his tired eyes only to have them snap open at the feeling of having his crotch grabbed. He yelped and jumped backwards as some of the prisoners laughed and yelled their perversions. He growled a simple "Knock it off, you guys!" only to have them laugh harder.

It was only the first day and he already hated his job.

He leaned against the wall and his blue eyes dragged a glance across the mess hall. His viewings stopped short when his eyes connected with those of a cute blonde boy with glasses. Flack, trying to cover his stare, nodded at the boy who did the same.

He made sure the young prisoner wasn't watching before he decided to lay his eyes on him again. Flack stared, taking in the features that the boy was blessed with; short blonde frilly tufts that matched the light colour of the scruff surrounded his jaw. He was small and thin and looked like he should still be in school. Even with the distance between them, Flack could still see those oceanic eyes piercing their look through the glass that encased them.

If he was lucky, Flack would be able to actually strike up a conversation with this youngster. He sighed with a smirk and closed his eyes, raising his brow.

Maybe working here wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

000

Danny sat at the lunch table next to Mac and across from the other three. They were all having their share in a conversation about whether they'd be an X-Files villain or not. Speed had been the one to bring it up, and the group all made their replies having nothing better to talk about.

They all sat in silence for a brief moment before Danny piped up with, "Does this place have like a tattoo station or something?"

"Yeh, just talk to one of the guards and they'll take you down to see Aiden. She does all that stuff." Warrick answered, picking at his mostly eaten food.

"Aiden, huh? She any good?" Danny asked. They all nodded. "Cool. Maybe I'll go to her sometime today if I can."

Speed squint his gray eyes at him in interest. "Really? What're you getting done?"

Danny lifted his right sleeve and pointed to a blank space on his Tanglewood tattoo. "I'm getting my 'exit date' done. No more o' that for me."

Speed tilted his head. "Old group, I assume?"

Danny smirked. "Yeh, back before I got my lame ass stuck in here. Ya know that guy who tried to attack me yesterday? He was the leader, and well, I got him and some of his boys in trouble. They were caught, and, unfortunately for me, the system threw them in here. Try to do somethin' good and I still can't win." He shrugged, sighing.

"I'm just glad I got in trouble 'cause of gambling." Warrick said, taking a sip of his drink.

Danny raised his eyebrow, scoffing. "Surely gambling problems can't get you in here." "They do when it involves murder."

"Oh..." Danny looked around the table and grinned, "So, is anyone in here for something that _doesn't_ involve killing someone?" Everybody shook their head no except for Speed, who mumbled something about "Numerous counts of arson."

While the other guys started up another conversation, Danny looked around the large, noisy room. He blushed when he saw that a rather handsome guard was staring back at him. This guy had neat black hair that brought out the dark blue of his eyes. He had a nice, angular face, and was tall and thin. Danny's blush deepened when the man gave him a winning smile and began to twirl a set of keys around his fingers. 'Jeez,' he though, 'Are all of the guards here so good looking?'

"Falling for the new guy behind my back?" Danny yelped as Mac breathed into his ear.

He whirled his face back at the older man, "No! I just noticed that he was lookin' at me, so I decided to give him a little staring contest." He lifted his head matter-of-factly.

"Just messin' with ya." Mac playfully shoved Danny's shoulder, "Besides, I know you're already devoted to me."

"Whatever, Mackeroon, you just keep telling yourself that." He laughed a little to show he didn't mean anything. As Mac went back to the other guys, Danny turned his head to the direction of the guard only to find that he'd left.

000

Flack stared into his reflection in the mirror. This damn lock of hair kept falling back into his face, no matter how many times he moved it. His growl of frustration intensified when a happy Greg bounced over behind him.

"Hey, Flack!" said the all-to-cheery guard. "I saw you staring at Danny earlier. So, do you like him or something?"

"That's his na-Uh, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talkin' about." He started to blush a little, going back to his reflection.

"Sure you do, I mean, the whole mess hall had to have seen you staring. It looked like you couldn't take you eyes off of him!" Greg's grin grew wider, as did his eyes when Flack blushed a deep red. "Oh! Oh, so you _do_ like him! I knew it, I'm gonna go tell Nick!"

As Greg was about to turn away, Flack hurriedly grabbed hold of the younger man's arm and whirled him around. "Fine, fine, go tell your boyfriend, just don't make some big deal outta this, alright? And don't tell that Danny kid anything. If I wanna say somethin', I will."

Greg merely rolled his happy brown eyes and bounced off, saying, "Okay then, do as you will!"

Flack frowned at the retreating form and then turned back to the mirror. He groaned at the set of dark bangs still hanging in his face.

000

"Hey Speed, that's the guy!"

"Huh?"

"That's the guy I was telling you about, you know, the one who was starin' at me?" Danny looked at his friend like he should've known that.

"Oh!" Speed looked in the direction of Danny's pointing finger and his eyes rested on the accused man. "I see. Damn, why do guys like you always get the good looking ones?"

Danny shrugged. "You've got Eric, right? I mean, he's pretty attractive, don't you think?" Speed nodded, looking off to the side with a smile. "Best looking guy there is, yeh…"

"I dunno about that, I mean Mac's-"

Speed cut him off by bursting out a laugh, but pretended to cough when Danny frowned at him.

"Hey, you've got yours and I've got mine, eh?" Speed nodded and then looked thoughtful for a minute, "Wait, so you actually do like Mac?" He tilted his head.

"Uh, yeh, but that doesn't mean you should go and tell him. I just don't wanna go around lookin' like a fruit bat to 'im."

Speed rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like he doesn't already know. It's obvious, man."

"Shut up."

Speed chuckled and followed along behind the now moving Danny in the direction of the Recess Field.

As they passed a dimly lit area, they failed to notice the three sets of eyes glaring after them.

"So," Sonny started. "We all know how this is gonna play out, right?" The other two nodded. "Good. Who's gonna volunteer to go through with it when the time comes?"

A tall man with thick, greasy hair raised his hand and muttered a raspy, "I will."

"Fantastic!" Sonny clasped his hands together. "I can't wait for this to all go as planned. Come on boys, let's go get some air." He stepped out of the shadows and waved for the men behind him to follow.

The walked out onto the pavement that led to the grass, a wide smile resting on each of their faces.

"Maybe this little stint in the 'crossbar hotel' won't be as bad as I thought…" Sonny said, lighting up a cigarette.

_For some reason, that last part seemed like the closing scene of a 'to be continued' episode of some random crime show. But then again, that's kind of what it is, isn't it?_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys, you're all fantastic. _


	3. In a Room full of Emptiness

**Broken Bridges 3**

_Third installment, and yes, I know I'm slow. No need to worry, though, for there will be updates._

_Warning---violence and some gore._

_Thanks again for reading and…if you're sweet…reviewing._

Danny stood alone in the aisle, staring idly at the different selections of canned gardening supplies, such as weed eaters and pesticides.

'Why the Hell would they allow the cons access to this stuff, eh?'

His spiky head snapped to his left as the door creaked. Seeing nothing, he assumed it was the shed settling and returned his glance back to the supplies, not even hearing the footsteps that neared him.

His spine nearly froze solid and broke as a heavy hand set itself upon his left shoulder, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall when a thick, husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Did ya have a nice day, Danny?"

Danny's body seemed to freeze, and all he could manage was a dry, quiet "Sure, Sonny…"

The man chuckled into his ear. "That's good. Too bad that we had to, ya know, go and ruin it for ya's…" Danny's heart beats quickened rapidly, and he did his best to make a swift dash for the door.

He squeezed past to of Sonny's boys to make it through, but before he could make it, however, a hand grasped hold of the back of the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him back, slamming him onto the ground.

Danny tried to squirm his way back up, but was unable to as Sonny bent down over him and straddled the boy's thighs.

He twisted his torso and kicked his legs out, but Sonny held strong. Danny was halted when Sonny slammed his fist into the side of his face, bringing a sharp pain and unwanted tears after it.

"Hold his arms down, boys!" Sonny barked.

Once the formerly flailing arms were unable to move, Sonny leaned forward and pulled Danny's left hand close to him.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion, but it quickly changed into terror as he realized too late what the older man intended to do.

Danny slammed his head back onto the concrete floor and screamed loudly; Sonny held tightly to the boy's left ring finger and pulled it back sharply until it was able to reach the back of his wrist.

Danny's screams intensified at the sight of sharp garden shears reaching for his finger.

"Please, Sonny, _please_! Don't cut me up, dear Gods, don't cut me up!"

Sonny chuckled and smiled wickedly at this. "Oh, don't worry, babe. I'm gonna do you one better." And with that said, he shoved one of the shears deep into the underside of the finger nail and twisted.

Danny didn't think he'd ever felt anything as painful as this. He screamed as loud as he could, despite the fact that his throat was raw. He shrieked when the nail was brutally torn off.

Once he felt the Sonny's weight leave his stomach, Danny turned over onto his side and curled up, hot tears streaming down his face as he held his tortured digit up to his glazed eyes. Blood flowed freely from the wound now, and it started to form a puddle.

He didn't even bother to look up as his tormentor looked down on his sob racked body.

Sonny smiled. "I hope that was somewhat of a deep lesson to ya. Heh. You're lucky I even let ya live. See ya later."

Sonny and the two drones left Danny and the shack behind, laughing maniacally at what they'd just 'achieved'.

Speed wandered the grounds looking everywhere he could for his blonde little friend, but dammit, that boy couldn't be found.

'Jeez, he's only been gone for like three minutes…but then again, in a place like this, that isn't good…especially to Mac. Hmm."

He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and snorted when he saw the shack about twenty feet from him.

"Always in the last place you look…" he gruffly whispered to himself.

As he neared the shack, he could hear sobs and moans growing louder and louder.

He quickened his pace.

Speed nearly screamed when he discovered Danny lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood.

_I know, I know, it's really short. I'm sorry. But hey, this wasn't all that bad of a chapter…Hell; I think it makes it even better. But eh, that's for you's to decide. _


	4. Speed the Super Rescuer

**Broken Bridges 4**

_Yay, an update! Ya know kids maybe if you reviewed more, I'd update quicker, haha. No, seriously. It makes me feel better at writing._

Greg and Nick were sitting in the grass outside playing a nice little game of cards when Speed came racing towards them as fast as his legs could carry him.

"You guys!" He screeched, gasping, "You guys! It's Danny!" At the name, the two officers hurriedly stood up.

"What is it, what happened?" They both demanded.

"He – I- I found him in the supply shed. There's blood and stuff, his finger, something happened, he's been attacked!" As mashed together as Speed's words were, the officers understood enough to get their feet going to race over to the mentioned shack.

Racing through the already opened door, they halted when they reached Danny's side.

The boy lay unconscious, and his finger bled profusely.

"Greg." Nick said firmly, "Go alert the nurse. Speed and I are gonna take him up there. Go!"

As Greg hurried his way out of the shed, Nick and Speed did their best to lift Danny as carefully as possible and made their way out soon after.

Mac was gonna be pissed.

000

Danny passed out soon after Speed had discovered him, and he later woke up in a blur. He leaned over, feeling himself roll over his left arm when a hideous pain shot up from his hand. He suppressed a scream and pushed himself back down on the uncomfortable bed.

Wait, where was he? He sat up slowly and tried to make out his surroundings through his hazed vision.

The room was a sterile white with posters of anatomy and other medical things on the walls. On a table, there were a set of needles and vials with liquids in them.

He was in the nurse's office.

Danny groaned as he looked at his damaged finger, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

Judging from the looks of it, the shears had severed and pushed back some nerves and veins, while the muscles were red and meaty, showing through the space where the nail used to be. The skin around it was torn and bloody. The dulling pain seemed to sharpen again as he remembered the broken bones.

At least they didn't cut the whole thing off.

He couldn't look at his ravaged digit anymore, so he turned his sullen gaze elsewhere. He snapped his blonde head to look in the direction of the door, hearing it open. He saw a pretty blonde woman step into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Well, looks like you've woken up. Ya know, your buddies had to carry you in here. They said you were heavy like dead weight, or something." She chuckled as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Danny, right," He nodded, "I'm Catherine Willows, and I will be your nurse for today. Now, let's get a look at that hand of yours, huh?"

She gently took hold of his limp hand a slowly raised it up so as not to cause him any more pain.

"They were all quite the worried crew about you, kid." She said, inspecting his finger.

Danny shrugged. "They shouldn't be, I mean, it's not like I got a knife to the gut or somethin'."

Catherine smiled and did her own shrugging. "Well, thank God for that, but hey, as cheesy as it may sound, they're your friends and they have every right to care."

She laughed a little at Danny's rolled eyes.

After sterilizing the wound and doing all of that other doctoring stuff, she had placed two metal frames above and under the finger, and bandaged it up.

"There ya go, Hun."

Danny sighed. He hoped that this was the first and last time that he'd be in her office.

000

Mac was right where Danny wanted him to be; in their cell.

When he stepped into the small room, he noticed Warrick sitting in a corner with his head lifted back, a little book resting across his face. He must've fallen asleep while reading…

As Danny walked slowly through the opened door, he could hear the older man taking in slow in steady breaths. 'He must be asleep,' he thought to himself.

Danny's assumptions were confirmed as he lifted himself up top to Mac's bed and saw the man's tired face, eyes closed and chest rising and falling like it sounded.

He smiled a little at the sight, taking in the sweetness of it all before he laid himself down next to Mac, snuggling in without waking him up.

After settling, Danny fell right to sleep instantly.

000

At lunch the next day, the group wasn't as rowdy as usual, but Speed and Greg tried their best to keep a conversation going, until the former of the two sighed loudly.

"Come on, you guys, Danny's okay. Go on, Dan, tell 'em you're okay."

Danny rolled his eyes, smiling, and nodded.

"See?" Speed continued. "He's okay. Now, can we please stop being so dreary? And you, Mac-you stop being so pissed. Just come down a little."

Mac threw an apple at the younger male's head.

"Oww, hey! Dammit, don't abuse your food or your friends." Speed grumbled, rubbing the side of his head. He grinned, however, when Eric leaned over to whisper something, no doubt dirty, in his ear.

Danny looked over at Warrick, who had been quiet the whole time, and noticed the same small book in the man's hands.

Resting his chin upon the darker man's shoulder, he asked, "Ha, you snuck in a book. Whatcha readin'?"

"Oliver Twist."

"Ooh, cool, I've never read that one before. Hey, does it really say those 'Please Sir, more gruel' lines or anything in there?"

Warrick shrugged, lifting Danny's head slightly in the process. "You'll have to read it for yourself to find out."

"Aw, damn." Danny closed his blue eyes, cheek now pressed against Warrick's shoulder, and smiled when he felt Mac's hand rest atop his leg underneath the table.

Despite yesterday's events, today was a good day for Danny. He smiled constantly throughout the hours.

000

_So, my precious kiddies, how was that? I think it was a little sappy, but still sweet. And, of course, much to some people's misfortune, Sonny is in no way through with Danny and his droogies. Just lettin' ya know. Bye now._


	5. Kissin' in the Boy's Room

**Chapter Five**

_So very sorry about the lack of updates, my dears, school's just been really hard for me right now…Eh._

_Secret4Eyes, you are right on the money; 'Prison Break' did have just a little ounce of influence on this, yes. But just a little. _

_And another thanks to all of those who reviewed, you're too awesome for words._

_Oh yes, and as an added bonus / mini Christmas present to my Dearest, who knows who she is, a little scene of Nick/Greg is thrown in. Love ya, hahaha. _

Danny thrashed around in his bed, nightmares plaguing his dreams like a virus. Sonny was skinning him alive while he screamed and screamed through the horrible laughter that seemed to echo around the walls.

He nearly jumped into the ceiling when Mac slapped a hand on his shoulder, hissing Danny's name out to wake him up.

Through bleary eyes, Danny looked into Mac's face before he began to cry softly. "Mac, Mac, Mac, what am I gonna do? I'm so freaked, at this rate I'll die long before my sentence is up…"

Mac chuckled at the boy's fretting.

"Shush, boy, shush. I'm not gonna let any of that danger happen to you while I'm here. Stick with me and I'll keep your blonde ass safe."

"For real?" Danny raised his brow.

"Sure," Mac grinned. The moonlight's illumination made him look like the Devil himself. "Just try not to get in my way while I'm doing it, 'kay? You're a bit headstrong."

Danny nodded and dropped his head back down to the pillow. He yawned and looked the blurry eyes at the smiling Mac, who head back down to his own bunk.

Just as Danny was beginning to drift, Mac muttered one more thing.

"Boy?"

"Yes Mac?"

"You're lucky I gave you the top…bunk. In any other situation, you're bottom."

"…Okay Mac."

000

Danny and Mac crossed the yard over to the metal bleachers where their friends sat.

"Oi, you dogs!!" Mac called out, grinning like he had a devious thought on his mind. The boys waved them over.

Speed pulled Danny by the arm and brought him down to sit by. "So, how's your flirting go—"He was cut off by Danny's hand covering his mouth.

"Dammit Speed, don't make a headline out of it!!" he whispered harshly. Speed rolled his gray eyes and licked his silencer's hand. "Eww, Nasty ass!"

Speed started to laugh, but shook his head. "Stop making me laugh, I'm trying to look surly but stoic."

Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "Pfhh, what for?"

"I'm trying to be threatening."

Danny and Greg, who had now joined the conversation, both burst out laughing. "You nerd, you're about as threatening as a puppy." Speed just shook his head again.

"So, Macaroon, what's this about?" asked Eric Delko, leaning himself back against the bleacher frame. He twiddled his long fingers idly. Nick and Warrick looked curious as well.

"Well," said Mac, starting to lean himself. He looked thoughtful. "You know about what those 'mafia' pricks did to Dan, right?" They all nodded.

"I've got the beginning of an idea to a plan that you guys might just be interested in…" His everlasting smile grew wider as the others leaned in closer for a better listen.

Meanwhile, the 'children' of the group were stuck in their own little chat.

000

Greg's stomach growled. The obnoxious sounds echoed off the walls that were bejeweled with small, black-and-white, soundless TVs. He shifted back and forth on his two feet.

"Man, Nick, is our shift over with, or what? I'm friggin' starving!"

Nick sighed and shook his head. That boy was never full. "Greg, calm down, we got thirty minutes left."

Greg's thin shoulders dropped as if a huge weight had been put on them. "Aww, geez! It never ends…and what are we gonna do for the next _thirty minutes_, huh???"

Nick shrugged. "I dunno, stand around and talk?" He looked at the younger man and smirked.

Greg squinted. "Don't be an ass, Nick."

"I wasn't being an ass I was just throwing out suggestions!" He threw his hands up faking exasperation.

"Well, I…_I_ have better things in mind…" Greg looked darkly at Nick through half-lidded eyes, husking his voice out a little. He leaned in closer to the older man, breaking the boundaries of personal space.

Nick pulled the boy in impossibly closer, cutting off the leftover space with a locking of lips. The pressed into each other, clawing at the other's clothes desperately.

It suddenly got a little hotter in the viewing room.

Clothes were thrashed at and tongues were tangled as their hot breaths filled the room, clouding up the little TV screens.

Their intense make-out session was cut short, however, when the sound of footsteps echoed through the door in the outside hallway. Nick and Greg stopped suddenly and looked at each other wide eyed.

"Oh shit." Was the simultaneous mention.

They clawed at themselves in a brief attempt to make themselves up. A second or two later, the door opened.

Warden Grissom stuck his head in through the crack. He squinted when he saw the two slightly disheveled officers.

Nick looked better than Greg, his black hair was flattened back into place, as was his jacket, but his cap was on backwards. Greg's tie was thrown over his shoulder and off to the side and his hair looked…well, it was hard to tell whether it had even been messed with in the first place.

Grissom raised a knowing eyebrow and hid his smile as he asked, "Have you two boys seen Officer Caine anywhere?"

"Uhh, no, I haven't, had you Gregory?"

"Why no, Nick, no I haven't. But I might suggest Gen Pop." Greg tilted his head slightly, smiling innocently despite his heavily reddened cheeks.

"Oh, okay, I'll check there. Thank you, boys." And with that said he was gone.

Nick and Greg looked back at each other and suddenly burst out with laughter, both wondering how many times they were going to get away with that.

000

_So, how did you all like this little update? I know, I was late, but hey, I think this chapter came out pretty good. Slash was added, heheh._

_Love you's guys, and a very Grand-Dandy Christmas to ya's!_

_-DJM-._


	6. Avenged Sevenfold, But Not Quite

**Broken Bridges 6**

_Creepy, huh? The darkness hasn't even fallen on this fic yet, despite chapter three. And I'm obsessed with the idea of how quick all you lovelies were to review, too. You're all too awesome. I should have MAYBE two chapters, including this one, posted by Christmas. Depends on how generous I am heheh. _

_But of course, on to better things!_

000

Sonny and one of his crew members were playing cards when Speed approached their table at lunch. Sonny didn't even bother to look up, unlike the rest of his team.

"Whaddya want, fag?"

Speed frowned and shifted on his feet nervously. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was a crazy death warrant he was undoubtedly about to get, but then he remembered that this was for the team; for Danny.

"How's your momma doing, Sonny?"

Sonny squinted at his cards. "You don't even know my mother; why da Hell does you care?"

"Well, I got to talking to one o' my friends on the outside. He said she was doing well…he even told me how good of a lay she was." Speed began to instigate.

Now he looked up. "Boy, you better not even be tryin' what I think you's tryin'."

"Oh yeh, she moaned real nice and stuff," he was digging a grave now, "Kept him up all night and everything."

"Boy, I swear to God—"

"Hell, from what he said, she pretty much fucked everyone in the neighborhood last night, even the chicks."

Sonny crushed up his features in sudden anger and snapped his fingers. One of his men jumped at Speed, but the smaller man ducked and took off running. The man followed closely behind.

"SHIIIIIIITTTT!!!" Speed cried through his gritted teeth, darting between the tables and hopping over things dropped on the floor. The cons at the tables began to cheer and chant "Go, go, go!!" while the two men ran.

For some reason, the two CO's on watch were slower than usual to move…

The crew member was beginning to catch up and Speedle was hoping that he could at least make it out the entry way without a beating, so with this in mind, he sped up and ran as fast as he could down the hallway.

Speed rounded a corner and a second later, the chaser did too, but was brought to a brutal and abrupt stop as a shank was shoved deep into his chest. He gasped short breaths and "…What??..." as the blood began to dribble onto his attacker's tightly wrapped fist. He blinked a final blink and then dropped to the floor, hands slightly pulled into claws.

Standing above him was a madly grinning Mac, face darkened by frightening clichéd shadows. He pulled back his lips a bit, exposing his white teeth and raised the shank to his mouth. He licked the blade once and then dropped his hand back down to the side.

He shot his head up at the sound of the hack's coming and he took of down the hall where Speed had gone in a flash.

000

Head officer Horatio Caine had already been in a bad mood and the news of today's events had only made it ten times worse. He sighed sharply, aggravated, and stood up from his chair.

Walking to the door, he followed the other CO down the hallway that led to the cafeteria where all the prisoners in A Block had been gathered. When he walked in, he saw the Warden Grissom standing in front of them, lecturing a cowering Tim Speedle.

"In all my years, Timothy Speedle, I have never seen such obnoxious behavior. You pretty much led that poor sap into some kind of trap! I'm not saying you're the one who killed him, but I know one of you cons did, and I want to know exactly what the hell happened!!" The warden was infuriated, his face red and his hands balled tightly into fists at his side.

Speed, meanwhile, had stood silently in place, blinking every now and then.

Seeing that he wouldn't be receiving an answer, Grissom barked at Horatio, "Caine! Take this quiet little bastard into questioning; I want you to at least get something out of him.

"And you two," He now looked angrily at Nick and Greg, "I want a full report written out on what exactly is was you saw and why the hell you didn't react like you damn should've."

Grissom shook his head and stomped out of the cafeteria. He was obviously done here.

Nick looked stunned for a moment before addressing the prisoners, "Uh, okay, you all may be escorted back to your cells, we're finished. Have a good night." The prisoners responded with a few 'Fuck you's' and 'Yeh, whatevers'.

000

Caine sighed again. He wasn't getting anything out of this damned kid.

"For the last time, who did you see?"

"I didn't see anyone boss. Musta been a ghost, or something." Speed shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Goddammit, who did you see?!" Horatio slammed his palms on the table in front of Speed.

"I thought you said that was the last time you would ask!" He yelped when Horatio slapped him harshly upside the head.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy, or I swear to God, you're going to regret it. Now, who did you see?"

"No one," he shrieked when he saw Horatio's raised hand, a glare visible over his dark sunglasses, "Okay, okay, I saw someone, but I was running to fast to stop and take a memory photograph."

Horatio sighed again, this time a little relieved. "Okay, I think we're getting somewhere now. Can you describe something –anything- to me? Like height, hair color, skin…"

Speed looked a little thoughtful, playing the remembering act. "Well, he was of moderate height…white…um, dark hair, brown or black…that's all I can think of."

"Okay, good. What about clothes? (The prisoners were free of the uniform rule, allowed to wear pretty much whatever they wanted)"

"Tee shirt and blue jeans." Horatio shook his head; that could be anyone.

"Alright, thanks, that should be enough for now. Go with the officer back to your cell."

Speed hopped up from his seat and bounded towards the door, grateful to be released now.

000

"So whad'd they do man, did they grill ya?" Danny asked excitedly. He leaned into Speed's personal space with wide blue eyes.

"Uh, yeh," Speed said, grinning with accomplishment, "But only just a little." He looked up at Eric with a smile that quickly faded into a frown.

Eric had been ignoring him since the earlier event.

"Hey, what's wrong, huh?" Speed asked scooting a little closer to older man's back, which was turned at him.

"You shouldn't have volunteered." Eric simply stated. Speed's own anger flared up a little at this.

"Hey Delko, I did it because no one else would, not even you! You can't hate me because of my bravery."

Eric now whirled around at him. "Stupid bravery, yeh! You coulda been killed, you idiot!"

"But see, I already knew that might happen and I chose to go anyway!"

"For what?!"

"For Danny, you dope!"

"Hey, now don't go bringin' me into this." Danny stated, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." Said Eric and Speed, both with his features softening some. Speed looked lovingly through his gray eyes into Eric's brown ones.

"Are we done fighting yet?" Eric asked, pulling the younger man into a tight, brief embrace.

"Sure, ya big sap."

Danny looked smiling from them and then to Mac, and then blushed when he was met with Mac's eyes.

Warrick rocked a bit in his place against the bleachers trying to keep warm. He pointed, "Hey, that newbie hack's comin' over here."

Danny's eyes moved from Mac to the CO who happened to be Flack, one of the objects of his affection.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Flack asked, seemingly acting friendly.

They all shrugged.

"Not much, I guess." Danny replied.

Flack shifted nervously, looking down at the ground and then making a quick glance back up at Danny. "So uh, how's that hand o' yours, your fingers doin' okay?"

Danny took a quick glance at bandaged hand that Nurse Catherine had taken such delicate care of. "S'okay, but it's definitely seen better days."

"Oh, okay. That's good," He blushed a little, "Well, just lettin' ya know, we've got like ten minutes left until we have to go back inside."

"Good, it's damn freezin' out here." Warrick stated bluntly.

"Eheh, okay. Um, bye." Flack waved once and then turned and walked back to his post.

"Ooh, someone's got a liking for little Danny!" Speed teased, pointing and grinning.

"Shut up, Speed!' Danny giggled and began to blush.

'_Yeh, shut up Speedle…_' Mac thought to himself, feeling a sudden slight bit of envy in his gut.

000

_So, a quick update, hahaha…Nice. I love this story even more and hopefully you all are too. _

_Much love and Hugs and Christmas Dandies to the lot o' ya!_

_-DJM-._


	7. Snap back to Reality

**Broken Bridges 7**

_Ooh, envy has started to ensue in the prison cells. But how bad will it get, if it ever does? And by the way, many thanks, again, to all you great reviewers. You'll make your men, or women, proud. Hell, you'll make Danny proud, too! Plus, just for you guys, I might fulfill my promises for the dirty chapters. Wee._

_Jeez, I can't believe we've made it this long: Several chapters? And I'm trying to make it to twenty. Ha, I'm so sure of myself. _

_And to the anonymous reviewer- You think this is bad? Baby, you haven't even _seen_ how sick I can get…_

000

Officer Flack whistled as he strolled down the A Block pathway while the prisoners around him were getting ready for him to call "Lights out!"

He himself had to stretch a little, not to mention whisper out a yawn; these late night shifts were going to be the death of him. Then he remembered that his day off was in two days, distant, but at least it was a break.

Flack just didn't know how he'd manage.

He looked up when he heard a…giggle…? Or a laugh, or something, coming out of Messer and Taylor's cell. Flack smiled a little when an image of that cute little Messer boy laughing came running into his head. He decided that he needed to talk to Danny real quick, so he turned on his heel and headed to the steps that led up to the pathway to the cell.

As he was walking, he unnoticeably strayed a little too close to a cell and was caught by a terrifying surprise when a con slapped his ass hard. He yelped and nearly went three feet in the air. He whirled around angrily, mild fright shown on his face.

"Cut it out or I'll beat your damn head in!!" He pointed a shaking finger at the man.

The con chuckled. "Hey, ya know what ya can beat for me?"

Flack growled in frustration and gave up as the other cons laughed and wolf whistled. He continued on his interrupted journey up the stairs. He opted to walk closer to the railing ledge this time rather than get his rear grabbed at again-or worse.

Finally, he reached the end where his destination was and he sighed a little in safe relief.

Blushing slightly, he moved inwards toward the cell and leaned slight against the bars. The two cons were busy laughing at each other instead of noticing his presence, so he coughed.

Danny looked in his direction and his smile seemed to grow wider. "Oh, hello."

"Um, hi." He gulped when he saw Mac glaring at him.

"Do you need something, kid?" The older man asked with a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

He averted his nervous gaze back to Danny. "Uh, yeh, I need to talk to Mr. Messer just briefly."

Danny sat up from his lying down position. "Sure man, what about?"

"It's kinda…well you see…can I talk to you tomorrow during lunch? Privately?" The words almost spilled from his mouth.

Danny shrugged. "Okay, sounds fine. See ya then, Flack-O." He waved while Mac sent a final glare his way.

"Okay." Flack waved as well, gulping once again because of Mac, and then proceeded to walk down the path way, bellowing "Lights out!"

The lights clicked off and darkness filled A Block.

000

"Hey Nick, your stalker boyfriend's back, look! He's comin' this way!" Warrick laughed and pointed at the accused.

"Your not serious," He looked behind him and screeched, and then practically dove behind the bleachers to get out of view. "Don't tell the little bastard I'm here!"

The other guys started laughing as little Nigel Crane stalked his way up to them.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where I might find Officer Nick?" He asked innocently, his fingers twiddling together.

"Sure," Speed replied, jerking his thumb behind him. "He's behind the bleachers."

Nigel walked three feet behind them and sure enough, he found Nick lying in the grass with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh Nick, what ever are you doing back here?"

"Playing Hide-and-Seek."

"Ah. Well then, it's good that I found you, I've got this marvelous discovery that I'd like to show you!" Nigel clapped his small hands in excitement, his big gray eyes pleading like a puppy's.

Nick groaned and stood up, slowly making his way behind the hurrying Nigel.

Nick threw a look back at the guys that read 'Dear God, save me!', but once again, they all just burst out into laughter, except Mac.

"Okay, Nigel, what is it that you have to show me?" Nick asked tiredly.

"This." Nigel said, going to the fence where he lifted up a big chunk of ground. "See? Aren't they beautiful?"

Nick moved in to get a closer look and scrunched his nose. "They're ants, Nigel."

Nigel sighed dramatically. "Yes, pathetic, I know, but they're really very interesting…"

Nick was silent for a moment before he turned around and started leaving. "Okay Nigel, I'll leave ya to it. Have fun."

"Oh, I will Nick, thanks!" The little man smiled broadly and waved at the hurriedly retreating man.

000

Speed looked around the large prison yard, yawning in boredom. "So Mac, where's Danny, I haven't seen him since lunch?"

Mac squinted. He was not in the mood for much talk or anything else, seeing as Danny was busy elsewhere.

"He's having a conversation with Flack." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Speed shut up at the sight of seething anger.

Mac hadn't moved his eyes from their place since the moment he set them, blinking only every once in a while. He was glaring at the sight of Danny and Flack talking to each other in the distance. Flack had a hand placed nervously behind his head while Danny had his arms connected behind his back, a leg lifted that dragged his pant leg up slightly. They looked like a pair of giggling schoolgirls with a crush.

Mac was inwardly infuriated.

About two minutes later, Danny came bouncing back up to them, grinning from ear to ear, and his face in a deep blush.

"Hey, guys!" He said cheerily.

"Hey." Replied every one but Mac who still looked sullen.

"So," Speed started, leaning in closer, "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Well…nah, I shouldn't, it's none of your business."

"Aw, please Daniel? We all wanna know." Greg pressed.

Danny finally gave in; He couldn't ignore the puppy dog eyes that Speed and Greg were giving him. "Hmm, fine. But only if you all promise not to tell anyone."

Speed and Greg both crossed their fingers behind their backs and nodded. "Promise."

"Okay, Flack just confessed his great liking towards me and he wanted to know if I felt the same."

There was a pause from everyone, and then "Well, do you?"

"A little." Danny shrugged.

The other guys smiled and started to laugh a little, but it was all quickly cut short when someone flatly said the word "Faggot."

They all looked towards Mac who had his back turned to them.

"Huh? What'd you say, Mac?" Danny asked, dumbfounded.

Mac stopped leaning against the fence and started to walk away from the group, never looking back at them.

If you asked him, Danny would swear to you that he felt his poor heart break.

000

Flack fell to the floor in a bloodied, dazed heap. Mac's powerful hit had been strong, but not strong enough to knock the guy out completely.

"Flack!!" Danny screamed, running hurriedly to the tall man's side. The COs on shift flocked over to the crowd of inmates huddled around the fallen one.

Flack's nose and upper lip were gushing blood, dribbling down the sides of his face and onto the floor. Danny angrily whirled his head around to face a bored looking Mac.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Mac stood his ground and answered nonchalantly. "Envy. I hope that part gets through to you."

Danny was confused and angry now. "Huh? What are you-?"

Mac had no time to answer, for he was being dragged away by Nick and Greg, most definitely to the hole. He'd probably stay there for maybe a week or more.

Danny now understood and jumped to his feet, leaving a hurt Flack lying on the ground. He ran over to them. "Wait you guys, no! Mac, I-!"

"Sorry Danny," said an apologetic Nick, "He's gotta go for a while, he assaulted on officer."

Danny shook his head and jumped at Mac. He pulled the man's head in closer and their lips met, briefly, but lovingly. Everyone, especially Mac and Flack looked at Danny with wide eyes.

"You…" Mac started, but before he could finish, the cell block doors closed on him and the two COs.

As Flack was finally pulled to his feet, he met eyes with Danny. Both blue pairs looked lost and pained. Flack's vision was broken when a CO grabbed his arm and started to take him to Nurse Alex.

Flack felt heartbroken, thinking that that was Danny's final decision.

000

Flack groaned as Nurse Alex wiped the blood carefully off of his face.

"Your nose isn't broken, but that's a good thing too, honey, otherwise it'd ruin that pretty face." She laughed jokingly. Flack smiled.

"Well, do I have to wear a bandage or somethin'?"

"Yes," she said, walking to the cupboard where she retrieved the mentioned bandage. "But only for a couple of days. Ya know, keep it safe and everything."

She walked back over to Flack and lifted the bandage to his face. "Here you go." She placed it gently on his nose, covering the bruise and swelling.

"Alright baby, you're free to go, and here's a few aspirin for ya." She handed him the little pills, which he then swallowed dry.

He hopped off of the seat and walked to the door.

"Thanks."

"Any time, sweetie."

And with that, he left.

000

_Yay, an introducing of two new characters! I'm sorry, I love that freak Nigel, so I just had to throw him in, and Nurse Alex was just too good of an idea to give up._

_Well, there's the seventh chapter, all nice and made long for ya. Review, please, it boosts my ego-I mean hard work skills. Hope you like the mild slashiness, for there's more to come!_

_Once again, thanks for reading. Danny loves you._


	8. I Wrote a Song for You

**Broken Bridges 8**

_God, I love this fic. I can just tell that it's gonna come out awesome and will probably be the best work that I've ever done. Yet. I'm hoping to convert a few non Mac/Danny people out there, and hopefully, this is working. _

_Once again, thanks to all of the reviewers and readers out there who've stuck around to read these last few chapters. I've been very appreciative. And by the way, any advice that you guys want to throw out there is more than welcome._

_Thanks. Now, on to chapter 8! (and once again, ignore all errors. Too lazy to check up on them.)_

000

"_The other night dear as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

_But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

_And I hung my head and I cried…_"

Mac sang the words to "You are my Sunshine" softly, shivering every now and then due to his nude figure lying in the cold 'hole' room. The gray walls were lonely and drab, and the single light in the room did nothing to brighten his spirits.

He almost regretted hitting that CO.

It was nearly three hours into his punishment and he already missed Danny. If only he hadn't let his jealousy get the better of him, if only he had admitted his feelings to Danny first before Flack had. But it had, and he didn't, so what now? Then he wouldn't be in this mess, but because he felt he was too stupid, he was now sitting, wasting his time, in a depressing, smothering room with nothing but himself and a nearly burned out light fixture…

He wanted out.

His singing had soon drifted off into heavy sobs that racked his body. He hadn't cried since…that day, but now the bottled up tears of five years had come pouring out in streams down his cheeks. He cried and cried, even until a small puddle of tears had formed beneath his face that was turned down towards the floor. He was a sad, sorry sight to see; curled up and crying. Vulnerable and completely alone.

He missed Danny. His Danny, not that fucking Flack's. I mean, Danny did kiss him, right? So of course he had ownership. Or at least he thought he did. No, Danny was like a young lion cub that was free, despite the prison bars that held him back physically, but did not, in any other way, keep him. Danny was his own man who made his own decisions and Mac knew that. Mac knew that he was just some beaten old dog with nothing but time left. Only time alone to look forward to. What ever freedom he felt he had left was taken away when Danny said that he liked Flack. But then again, didn't he regain it back when Danny kissed him? Yes.

Mac smiled at that, and as quick as his words became sobs, his sobs became insane laughter that racked his whole frame, shook him silly. He felt…better.

His emerald eyes shone through the red rims around them and his devil grin plastered itself back on his face. He was gonna manage his week in here.

000

"You guys, I'm worried about Mac." Greg said, his brows furrowed tightly together. "Officer Hawkes said that when he was down there watching Mac in the hole, he said that he could hear the poor guy singing, then crying, and that laughing like a madman, all on his first day! Now it's day three, and I think he's gonna snap."

"Dammit, why'd he have to go and hit Flack?" Speed said, ripping the strands of grass in his now grass-stained fingers.

"I dunno, it was because he was jealous of Flack liking Danny. I guess he thought it was the only way to went, you know?" Offered Eric.

"I miss Mac." Danny said, speaking for the first time in two days. The guys' concern eased a little at this.

"We know, Danny, we all kinda do." Said Nick, placing his hand on Danny's slumped shoulder.

"And Greg," Warrick said, patting the younger male on the head. "Don't you go worryin' about Mac, he's a tough guy; he can handle himself. Before ya know it, he'll be back, only four days left."

Greg sighed and smiled a little at this. "Yeh, I guess you're right. Hey Danny, you sure you're okay?" He now turned in Danny's direction.

Danny nodded. "Yeh, I'll be fine. I'm just thinking."

"Okay."

"Uh, hey, what was Mac singing, did Hawkes say?"

Greg shrugged. "Uh, I think he said that it was "You are my Sunshine"."

"Hmm." Danny looked down at the ground in thought. '_Interesting song choice…_'

000

It was fifteen minutes before lights out and Danny was scribbling furiously onto a piece of paper. He was simultaneously writing and trying to remember all of the words to that Coldplay song, "Yellow". It was cheesily romantic, he knew, but then again, so was Mac singing "You are my Sunshine" to most likely him.

It was just a sweet idea, anyways.

Finishing it up, he just needed to add one final touch. He reached into his little cubby hole and grabbed what he was looking for. It was a box of Crayola crayons that his mother had bought for him. Well, whatever the reason, he was grateful anyway.

Opening the box, he reached in and grabbed the yellow crayon. He drew a simple, unsteady line across the bottom. It wasn't really noticeable, but if you held it under just the right angle of light, you could see it.

He smiled happily at his work. He folded the paper a few times and stood up, then walking over to the bunk where he placed the piece of paper under Mac's pillow.

'_There we go, he should find it there. God, I feel so gay_.' He chuckled to himself and went to lie down in his own bunk.

He stared up at the spring coils that were underneath Mac's bed and above his. He closed his eyes and envisioned himself and Mac elsewhere, somewhere outside of this prison, somewhere in New York City. He pictured both of them working together as CSI detectives studying a crime scene that one of these cons had committed.

He smiled happily to himself, falling lightly into sleep.

000

It had been seven days and the damned cons were still laughing at his nose! Flack growled to himself as he walked to Danny Messer's cell.

It was probably going to be a little awkward seeing as how he and Danny hadn't spoken once since the little incident. Aw well, he'd manage.

"Uh, Mr. Messer?" He said, stepping up to the cell bars.

"Yeh?" Danny turned in his bunk bed to look at the CO.

"Your, uh, mother's here, she'd like to see you."

Danny seemed to perk up at this. "Really? Awesome!" He crawled out of his bed and waited excitedly for Flack to open the cell door. His momma hadn't come to see him yet, so he wondered what was going to happen.

He followed Flack down to the visitor's room and practically ran to Stella when he saw her.

"Ma!"

"Hey, Danny!" She embraced him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How're things going in here?"

"It's okay, but it could be better. A friend got put in the hole for a week, but eh, it's prison, what am I thinking? So, how've you been?" he asked, pulling out a seat for her.

She sat down and twirled a strand of hair on her finger. "Oh, it's going good. Solved a few cases and what not, took the dog to the vet, attended one of your brother's games…it's been pretty fun, but I can't say that I didn't miss you."

"Aw, gee. Well, don't let my absence spoil your fun, ma." He waved his hand around.

Stella nearly screamed when she saw the bandages wrapped tightly around her son's hand. "What happened to you?!" She pointed.

"Oh, this? Uh…" He debated whether or not he should tell her what happened, and optioned not to lie. "Well, I got in an argument and some of my fingernails got torn off."

"Oh my God! By who?!"

"Miss, could you keep it down?" Asked one of the COs.

"I'm, uh, not at liberty to say."

Stella quickly rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever, I want you to stay the hell out of these arguments and keep yourself safe. Find a guy to protect you or something."

Danny shrugged. "Well, I got a whole army. They'll do better at defense next time, I promise."

"Time's up, Messer!"

"Alright ma, I gotta be headin' back." He stood up now, as did Stella. They hugged once more and said their goodbyes, and before he knew it, Danny was heading back to his cell.

000

Danny gasped when he walked into his cell. There, sitting atop his bed in all his glory was Mac Taylor, prisoner extraordinaire.

Danny squealed in excitement. "Mac!!!"

Mac hopped off of the bunk and they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Danny held Mac close as he nuzzled into the older man's neck, feeling safer than ever.

"Did you know that you remind me of Simba?" Mac asked.

"Who?"

"Simba, that little lion cub from "The Lion King"?"

"Oh, really? Cool. Well you remind me of the Tramp dog." Danny grinned.

Mac snorted.

"So, how's my boy been?" Mac asked, nuzzling his face into Danny's golden locks.

Danny shrugged. "Well, not much, except for the unbearable part where I was constantly missing you."

"I can say the say the same." Mac sighed heavily into Danny's hair.

They held each other like that for about two more minutes before Danny backed up a bit.

"Hey Mac, did you check under your pillow?"

"Already did." Replied Mac smoothly, reaching into his back pocket and taking out the little note. He held it in the air between two fingers.

"Did you read it?" Mac shook his head no. "Damn, I was hoping you'd have looked at it before I got back. Well, look at it, okay? Just not in front of me, it's kinda embarrassing."

Mac opened it up anyway.

Danny blushed heavily when Mac's eyes started to drift across the paper back and forth.

A minute later, Mac held the note up to the light and smiled a genuine smile. He then folded it up and slid it and slid it back under his pillow. He looked at the nervously shifting, twiddling Danny, the smile still on his face. Without a word said, he pulled Danny close and kissed him gently on the lips.

Danny's blushed deepened as the kiss did and he felt his little heart flutter a bit. Danny parted his lips and allowed Mac to enter as they both hungrily searched each other. They tightened their embrace and neither felt happier.

Standing outside the cell, back to them, was Flack, purposefully blocking view for anyone else. If those two were to be together, Flack wasn't gonna argue, just get in the way of those who would.

He closed his eyes and sighed, smiling to himself. He was happy for them. Jealous, yes, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna act on it like Mac did. That didn't really get you anywhere. Except a kiss from Danny, he guessed.

000

_Well, how was that for an update? I know I like it. Simba and Danny are cuteness. They make my day any day. And plus, I think the song ideas were sweet. I really wanted to throw 'em in._

_Thanks, kids! See you all next update._


End file.
